I Won't Forgive You
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get into a fight that leads Lucy to go on a job alone with Happy. Leaving her best friend behind. What will happen? Will Lucy successfully complete the job or get in danger on the way? Will Natsu be able to save her in time? I might add another chapter later. But, it depends on how it goes.


**I Won't Forgive You**

_Lucy's eyes were fixed on the small opening at the top of the door acting as a small window. If you could see the beautiful blonde mage, you might not be able to tell if it was really her. Her left foot was in a twisted direction that seemed to make her foot look broken. On her thighs were black and blue bruises that decorated her once porcelain skin. There were cuts on her legs as well. They were bloody and the crusty dried up blood made it look better than it actually seems because one could not see how deep the cuts were really. Lucy was barely covered by a dirty white tattered dress. It barely covered her ample chest as the straps fell. The dress left her stomach exposed, showing off the massive black mark on her torso. Her arms were chained against the wall and also covered in bruises and bad cuts. There was a stream of blood trickling down the right side of her beautiful face that went passed her brown eye. There was a red hand mark on her face as well._

_Lucy, Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage, was kidnapped, abused, and on the brink of death. No where near her family. But, on her way to see her parents._

How did I end up like this?_ Lucy asked herself._ _She smiled softly to herself._ I should've listened to him…He should've came with me and Happy. Now, he's worried sick and blaming himself now…

_So, how _did_ one of the members of the notorious and powerful Team Natsu ended up like this? Well…for that, we'll have to travel back about three days prior to today…_

_**Three days earlier…**_

_**Morning…**_

_**With Fairy Tail…**_

It was an ordinary day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Cana was being a complete drunk. Juvia was obsessing over Gray. Erza was eating cake. Macao and Wakaba were drinking. Elfman was ranting on about being a 'man'. Gray and Natsu fighting over something stupid, like always. And Mira daydreaming abut Natsu and Lucy together.

The happy and noisy atmosphere of the rowdy guild was almost immediately destroyed when a certain busty blonde strolled into the hall. The guild automatically stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing…Except for Gray and Natsu as the continued their fight.

Now Happy, Natsu's flying blue feline, flew in the air above Lucy (well above mind you), purring with delight, "Someone's gonna get it~!" Usually Lucy would say something like "Shut it you Damn Cat!" or "Stupid Cat!" But, not right now. She was pissed off beyond relief. Her glare, which could usually, rivals that of the Titania, made Erza shiver a tad bit.

"You're such an idiot Flame-Brain!" Gray yelled.

"Can it Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back.

"Ash Face!"

"Guys…" Romeo, Macao's son, said.

"Underwear Prince!"

"Natsu-san, Gray-san," Wendy said.

"Spice Nut!"

"Ugh…They're idiots," Cana said before taking another large chug of her drink.

"Dopey Ey-" Natsu started.

"_NATSU! DRAGNEEL!_" Lucy screamed right behind those two dimwits.

"Aye! Lucy!" Natsu yelled, copying Happy's trademarked 'Aye'. He saw her menacing look that was in her beautiful chestnut brown eyes. It was worst than Erza's. And that's saying something to the Dragon Slayer. "…Hi…Lucy…chan."

"Oh! Don't _YOU_ of _ALL PEOPLE _'Lucy-chan' me!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up _from_ the ground may I add, and throwing him across the guild into a table. "YOU BURNED DOWN MY BED! AGAIN!"

"Flame Brain's got it in for him now," Gray commented as he sat next to Erza. In hopes of avoiding Lucy's fury. But, the Ice-Maker mage didn't know that Erza was scared of Lucy's rage too. But nodded in agreement with him.

"It was an accident Luce!" Natsu whined. She flinched at the sound of his nickname for her. "I'll make it up to you!"

"With what?!" she yelled.

Everyone in the guild had now moved from random selected tables and moved to the bar where Mira was in hopes of avoiding Lucy and her heightened rage and monstrous fury.

"I'll take you on a job with me and we can get the money to get a new bed," Natsu pleaded with her. He hated it whenever Lucy got mad. Especially at him because they're best friends and he wouldn't want to do anything to harm that friendship. That's also why he kept his feelings for her on the DL so nothing could ruin their relationship.

"Natsu! Every time we go on a job you every single part of the reward goes to repairs because _YOU_ burn done everything you see and touch!" Lucy yelled out of anger. "I'm surprised that you haven't burned _me_ yet!"

"Luce! You of _ALL_ people would know I would never burn you or hurt you with my magic!" Natsu yelled back. He stood up and walked over to her. This was going to be a heated fight between the best of friends the guild of Fairy Tail has ever seen.

"I _KNOW_ that you big idiot! But there's a possibility! You're too unpredictable! Like your freaking fire! You can't be controlled like how no one can control your fire!" she yelled back.

"God Lucy! You're _SUCH_ an airhead! Do you really think I'm _that_ irresponsible with my fire?!" Natsu yelled, towering over her.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Airhead?"

Natsu crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Yeah."

Mira covered her mouth as if what was happening was the scariest thing she's ever seen. Cana stopped drinking. Gray stopped stripping in the middle. Erza stopped eating her cake.

"Airhead?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "Well, Mr. _DRAGNEEL_…You remember our 'partnership' we currently have?"

"Yes?"

"Well, as of this moment Mr. Dragneel, our partnership is _**OVER!**_"

Natsu was taken back. "Wh-what?! You can't do that! We're best friends! I won't forgive you if you do Lucy!"

She scoffed. "Like I give a damn what you think Dragneel!" She turned her back and walked to the board. "And I'll be going on a job…BY…MY…SELF!"

Natsu's mouth gapped open and stayed like that. "Lucy! Don't you dare!"

"Don't give a damn what you say Dragon-Boy!" she yelled as she looked through the jobs.

"Dragon-Boy?!" Natsu yelled. He turned to the others. "She just called me 'Dragon-Boy'!"

Everyone held up their hands in defence. "We're not getting in this Natsu!"

"Dragon-Boy…" Gray thought out loud. "That's a good one. Thanks Lucy!"

"Shut it Stripper!" Lucy called back.

Gray grumbled. "Thanks Natsu. She's pissed off even more if possible."

"Shut it Stripper!"

Lucy looked through the jobs. She knew that she couldn't do hard ones on her own. So, a simple one would do just fine for her. Like the one she picked.

_**Help Wanted!**_

_**A mage or two needed to find the hideout of a band of thieves! No taking action necessary!**_

_**Reward:**_

_175,000 Jewels_

_**Requirements:**_

_One or two mages_

_Preferably celestial mage_

_**Location:**_

_Just outside of Mable Town_

Lucy nodded at the piece of paper in her hand. She walked to the bar where Mira was. "Mira! I'll take this one!"

The barmaid looked at the job and back to Lucy with a concerned look on her pretty model face. "Are you sure Lucy? I worried what will happen if you took this one alone."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you could possibly get captured by the thieves."

"I have my spirits."

"And there's also the fact that they're asking _for_ a celestial mage specifically."

"Will it make you feel any better if I went with someone?" Lucy asked

"Yes, very much Lucy Dear."

"Like who?"

"I'll go!" Natsu volunteered.

"Other than Dragon-Boy," Lucy grumbled.

"I'll go!" Happy said raising his little blue paw.

"Will you Happy?"

"Aye! I'll take care of Lucy the best that I can!"

"Fine, I'll take Happy with me," Lucy said. "C'mon Happy. I'm gonna go pack and then we'll head out."

"Aye sir!" Happy said while flying overhead of her blonde head as Lucy walked right pass a stone frozen Natsu.

"We'll be back in two days," Lucy called out.

With a light slam of the doors, the blonde and blue cat were gone. Fairy Tail let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought that was gonna get heated," Max said.

"It did," Warren said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Natsu walked to the bar and slumped on a chair. Erza and Gray came over to him. Gray slapped his back gently and Erza gave him a sympathetic look as she continued eating her cake.

"Mira~!" Natsu whined. She nodded towards him, waiting for his order. "Can you get me something to drink please?"

"I'm on it Natsu," she chimed.

"Dude, I thought you were dead," Gray said. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Not in the mood Stripper," Natsu sighed out.

"That's bad," Gray said.

"Natsu," Mira said as the pretty barmaid placed his ordered drink down in front of him, "you know how Lucy is over her stuff. Let her calm down about this whole situation and maybe surprise her."

Natsu taking a sip, looked at the barmaid questioningly.

"A publishing contract?" Erza suggested, reminding them of Lucy's working novel.

"I don't know. Maybe a new bed?" Gray joked. Erza and Mira gave him a deadly look saying _If-You-Mention-Anything-Like-That-Again-You're-Dead-Meat_. He got the memo. Natsu just shrugged.

"Nah. I'd rather not surprise her until I talk to her again," he said.

"Whatever you say Natsu," Mira said.

Natsu nodded. He constantly looked to the door, in hopes that Lucy would run back in or something cliché like that. But, with that fight that just happened between them, he thought that she would rather see her controlling and demanding father rather than the Fire Dragon Slayer right now.

Meanwhile, Lucy, with the help of Happy, packed her things for two days and went on the first train going to Maple Town. Lucy stared out of the window looking at the scenery that was passing by as she absently stroked Happy. The blue furball knew that Lucy's was more sad than angry by now. He knew that she missed his foster dad's antics. And probably his motion sickness, though Lucy has always threatened Natsu if he puked on her clothes he was dead.

"Lucy," Happy said. She looked down to him.

"Yes Happy?"

"Are you still mad at Natsu?"

Lucy looked out the window and sighed. "Not as much as I did before," she said. "I just needed to rant, you know? But, I'm less mad than sad now."

"Because Natsu's not here?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I miss the idiot dragon."

Happy laughed. "You know, the only reason why Natsu burned your bed by accident was because he practicing a trick to show you later. But he lost control and a flame ended up on your bed."

Lucy started laughing. "Just like Natsu huh? Planning a surprise then backfiring on us," she said with a smile. "But I'm thankful he was going to show me. Maybe he'll show us when we come back, huh Happy?"

"Aye~" Happy said sleepily. Luc smiled as she giggled and pat Happy in a soothing rhythm.

"Go to sleep Happy; we have a lot to do tomorrow," Lucy said. They wouldn't make it back to the town until sunrise, so it wouldn't hurt if they took a little nap. Lucy's doe brown eyes slowly closed until she was fully sleep.

_**Evening…**_

_**Back to Natsu…**_

Natsu was laying on the ashes of Lucy's burnt bed. Gray and Erza stayed for a while, giving him some sort of company until they left. There was no trace left of her scent in the pile of ash. And Natsu was grumpy that Lucy and Happy weren't back yet. Though they _did_ say that they would be back in two days.

Natsu sighed and sat up wiping the ashes off his back. "It's no fun without Luce and Happy." He thought back to the fight he and Lucy had earlier today.

_Does Luce really think I would hurt her with my fire?_ Natsu thought as he made a flame appear on the tips of his fingers. He shook his head vigorously. _No way! Lucy was just…Was just ranting…Yeah! That's it! Ranting. Like…always._

Natsu scratched his head. "Damn it! I miss Lucy!" He started pulling his pink locks hard until he sighed in defeat. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

He smiled as he imagined Lucy hitting him with a spoon or trying to chop his head with a nearby knife for raiding her fridge like always with Happy flying overhead, avoiding Lucy's rage. _Good times._ Natsu knew where everything in Lucy's house was. After all, her place was like his first house instead of a home away from home and from the guild. He grabbed the dustpan, broom, and a big garbage bag. Natsu, oddly enough, started cleaning up his mess. Filling three quarters of the bag with ash.

Natsu took a step back, admiring his work before putting out the trash. He slumped on the couch that kinda had Lucy's scent on it. He took a big whiff in before going to bed. Oh how he loved Lucy's fresh water and lavender scent. It calmed him. No one's scent ever had that effect on him. Not Igneel's or Lisanna's. It made him feel…different.

He never had felt this way towards anyone in the guild before. It was new to him. Though Mira always teased him whenever he'd talked to her, the number one matchmaker in the guild, about what he felt whenever he was with or without Lucy. But one word always popped up during his conversations with the oldest Takeover mage. Love.

Love was something he knew existed. He felt fatherly love towards Happy and with Igneel. He thought he was in love with Lisanna at one point. But it was proven wrong when Lucy came into the picture. She was different from girls that constantly came after him. (_Curse these looks of mine and my hair!_ Natsu thought as girls always came after him because of his _salmon _hair.) And the feelings he had for her kept growing and growing. And it showed. Boy did it ever. The entire guild figured that the famous Salamander had a thing for their beautiful Celestial mage. But, Natsu, being that stereotypical dense idiot that everyone expects him to be, was truly dense and Lucy didn't pick up on anything.

But, he knew three things for certain. One: he was going to get a perfectly identical bed for her tomorrow. Two: he was utterly in love with his Celestial best friend. And three: if she doesn't comeback when she said she would, he won't forgive her.

_**The next day…**_

_**Noon…**_

_**Back to Lucy and Happy…**_

The mayor was a creep as Lucy concluded. When they arrived in Maple Town she and Happy had to meet up with the town's mayor to get information on the general idea where the thieves were. But during the _entire_ meeting the mayor was checking Lucy out. It crept her out _a lot_!

But don't get her wrong though. The mayor was good looking. Dark, tall, and handsome. His brown hair was parted perfectly to the side and his blue eyes were almost staring into your soul. But Lucy couldn't bring herself to fall for him. Maybe it was because she already had feelings for a certain _someone_ back at the guild.

That certain hot-headed, stubborn as hell, idiot dragon had caught the eye of our favourite blonde mage. (Not surprising though; we _ALL_ saw it coming.) Her crush on Natsu probably started around the time with Phantom Lord and had become full-blown love right after the fiasco with the Infinity Clock. Well, she expected it. Just a little bit.

Natsu was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail. He showed her a true family. And couldn't be ever thankful for all the times he'd saved her from…whatever.

Now she and Happy were around the dusty plains on the outskirts of Maple Town. It's where the mayor told them that the thieves' hideout would be around. Happy found an old research facility from the sky. They were hiding behind a rock that had a perfect view of the facility and just had to wait if they can see any thief coming in or out for evidence against the group.

"Lucy," Happy whined. "This is getting boring." Lucy looked at the cat with sympathetic eyes and pat his head gently.

"Only a little while now Happy," she said. "Just hang in there for a little longer." The blue cat nodded and kept watching.

"I miss Natsu," he said.

"I do too," Lucy said. "I mean, even though he'd probably mess this mission up. And not to mention make us give our reward money to repairs. And severely getting injured for no particular reason. But, besides those…and other bad qualities…I miss him."

"Don't bother calling on him then," someone said behind their backs.

Lucy's hand immediately went to her whip as she spun on her heels. A group of probably twenty or more surrounded them. Most had magic weapons. The rest had some sort of magic on their bodies. In the front of the group was someone Lucy and Happy least expected to be here. The mayor.

"The mayor?!" Happy yelled.

"I should've figured," Lucy grunted.

The mayor grinned evilly at Lucy. "Yes. Thank you for finding _our _hideout," he said. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you, a Celestial mage, rather than another mage?"

"You could say that," Lucy said.

"Well, a long time ago, your father fired me from one of his investments," the mayor started. "And ever since I've harboured a large hating grudge against him _and _his family. So, I've come to give him the favour."

"Newsflash Idiot," Happy said, "Lucy's father is not here."

"I understand that Mr. Heartfilia is dead," he said. "That's why I'm putting all of my revenge intent into his daughter, the resident Celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia." He grinned again at her. "Get them."

Three men grabbed Lucy before she had a chance to pull out her whip or call out any of her spirits. Two others tried getting Happy but Lucy had enough freedom and range to kick them to the ground. She pulled two of the men holding her down with her so-called under par strength.

"Lucy Kick!" she yelled, kicking the precious jewels of the third thug. She grabbed her keys. The mayor shook his finger.

"Not so fast," he said. A grey magic circle appeared around her and blasted something that felt like electricity into her body. Lucy screamed.

"The hell?!" Happy yelled. "Lucy!" She fell on the ground, not moving a bit.

"I use paralyzing magic," the mayor said walking over to her. "You won't move for probably an hour. But, there's no rush. I've been waiting years for my revenge."

"Happy…" Lucy rasped out. Happy flew over her head. "Take my keys…Go to the guild. Get help Happy…Get Natsu!"

Happy nodded. "Aye sir!" he yelled as he swooped down to grab her keys. He flew overhead of the thieves as they tried to shoot the flying cat down.

"Let him go," the mayor said. He picked up Lucy and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "By the time he brings help it'll be tomorrow and too late."

_Happy…Hurry!_ Lucy thought. _Natsu…I'm sorry…You were right. _(For once.) _I shouldn't have gone without you. But please! Hurry._

Happy was at maximum flying speed. But, it would still him until tomorrow late morning to get to the guild and probably longer to get back. But he has to go all out for Lucy _and _Natsu. Because if they're too late, Natsu will never forgive himself if _anything _happens to Lucy. With that in mind and tears threatening in his eyes, Happy gripped the key ring and pushed himself to fly even faster.

_Hang on Lucy!_ Happy pleaded to any kind of deity that would listen to his prayer. _Just until you see Natsu again at lease._

_**The next day…**_

_**Mid morning…**_

_**At Fairy Tail…**_

Now Natsu was happy yesterday that he got the bed for Lucy. But upset that she's not back with Happy. They should be back already. And he was worried. Happy, well, is Natsu's foster kid. And Lucy, well, we all know about that reason. But, if they should be back by now, why aren't they?

Natsu sighed as Erza chewed on her cake beside him and Gray was prying an over-attached Juvia off his leg.

That was when a flying blue furball, exhausted from flying non-stop from Maple Town outskirts to the front of the guild. Happy used up all of his magic reserve from continually using Max Speed. He fell with a thud on the floor.

"HAPPY?!" the guild yelled.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled. He ran over to him. Erza followed with her cake and Gray tried his best to run with Juvia hanging on to him.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled with cake in her mouth. She stuffed the rest of her cake to finish it off.

"On it!" the little Dragon Slayer piped out as she jogged over with her white cat, Carle.

"Happy!" Natsu said. He looked around looking for his possibly future mate, Lucy. "Happy where Lucy? Hap-" He stopped when he saw Lucy's keys tightly gripped in the blue cat's paws. "Happy…Where's Lucy?" His voice was deadly calm. It scared everyone in the guild. Even Mira.

"Natsu," Gray said.

"We were scoping the outskirts of the town," Happy said, "just like how we were told in the job. But, we were ambushed by the thieves. The leader was the mayor and he wanted revenge on Lucy's dad for a job gone wrong thing years back."

"But," Mira said looking to Natsu, "her father's dead isn't he?"

"He is," Erza said.

"But, who would he target now if there's no more Mr. Heartfilia?" Juvia asked.

"They would go for the only direct living relative to him," Natsu said. He took Lucy's keys from Happy's grip. "His daughter." He gripped the keys tight until his knuckles turned white. "Happy, you good to go?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"He shouldn't be using magic for a while Natsu," Wendy warned. "And without Happy, how are you going to make it to Lucy on time?"

"There are other ways other than flying," Natsu said with a half-assed grin. With Lucy in trouble, he doesn't feel like himself. Not until he sees Lucy's safe again with him by her side.

"Alright."

"I'm getting Lucy back," Natsu declared.

"I'm going with," Gray said.

"If Gray-sama goes, Juvia will go too!" Juvia said with those silly pink hearts in her eyes again.

"Like always, you'll need me to keep the peace between you two," rza said, throwing her plate away with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Wendy, you should come with. We'll need you if Lucy's hurt."

Wendy nodded. "I'm on it!"

"Bunny-Girl huh? No fun without her here," Gajeel sighed. "I'm coming with ya guys. Salamander won't be enough to deal with this."

"Shut it," Natsu said, again dangerously calm. It made the Iron Dragon Slayer flinch. "Happy, grab on tight and point the way to Lucy."

"Aye!" He pointed out the door.

"Let's go!" Natsu and the rest of the team ran out of the guild at full speed.

"You brats!" Master yelled. "You better bring her back safe and sound! Or else that bastard's got another thing coming to him!"

"Jet, go get Porlyusica. We might need her when they come back," Mira yelled. "I'll get a bed in the infirmary ready." Mira looked out to the door with a sad smile. _Hurry Natsu_, she thought. _Lucy needs you. So much right now._

Natsu ran with his feet feeling on fire. He needed to get to her now. He desperately needed _her _right now. He wouldn't stop until Lucy was in his arms again, safe from harm and on the road back home. He recalled his trick that caused him to burn down her bed in the first place. If she didn't see it, what was the point of getting it right?

_Lucy…_he thought. _Don't leave me yet! Don't you dare or I'll never forgive you ever!_

_**Late evening…**_

_**Back to Lucy…**_

So, here we are. Lucy, after being dragged into the hideout, was beaten plenty of times after she regained feeling in her body again. It was worst than when Gajeel was with Phantom Lord and beating her with freaking iron and threatening to kill her when he wasn't ordered to. But, at lease Natsu was there to save her. She's not even sure if he's going to make it on time.

She felt like crying. But the tears never came. Why? It was appropriate to in this situation. Right? No, Lucy let the hits come to her. At first she screamed. She flailed her arms and legs around though they were tied and chained. Soon after though, she stopped. Lucy wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams of agony and of pain.

The mayor, or leader, came back into her cell with a whip this time. Oh joy. He had his wicked grin on his face directed to her. It didn't remind Lucy of Natsu's. His wasn't wicked. Childish, but not evil. Oh god how she missed him.

"I thought I would have one last thing before your friends show-"

Lucy's eyes widened as much as she could when she heard it. When she heard him. The familiar roar that he would let out when he's angry. And from the sound of it, Natsu was pissed off beyond belief.

"_**LUCY!**_" Natsu roared from wherever he was.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

The leader looked out the door with a disgusted look on his face. "Hmm. They're earlier than expected," he said. "No matter, my men will take care of them before they reach your dead body here."

"You don't know my friends," Lucy grunted out.

"You don't know my men," he retorted back.

Lucy laughed. "Natsu won't stop at anything until he burns your ass to a crisp."

"I'd like to see him try," the leader said. "Or, did you simply forget about my magic?" A grey magic circle appeared around Lucy again. The magic pulsed through her body like the first time yesterday.

"AHH!" she screamed. "_**NATSU!**_" She hoped that it would reach his ears. Heh, it's Natsu. He has the best pair of ears in the guild.

_**To Natsu…**_

Natsu heard it. He heard what he was yearning for the past three days. Her voice. Her voice screaming his name.

"_**NATSU!**_" Which meant she was in trouble.

"Lucy!" he yelled.

Wendy, Carle, and Happy were waiting outside. Ready to capture any of the thieves that tried to escape. The rest, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu, were currently surrounded by the thieves. They were doing good but not good enough to make it to Lucy in time.

"Salamander! Go!" Gajeel yelled.

"Right!" Natsu yelled. "Erza! Gray!"

"Juvia help Gajeel!" Erza yelled as she sliced her way through the thieves.

"Juvia will help!" the water mage yelled back.

The other three left and the remaining two were back-to-back. "Let's do this Juvia," Gajeel said.

"Right," she said.

Natsu used his sense of smell to locate Lucy. He smelt her but stopped in his tracks. Gray and Erza stopped when they sensed Natsu's darkened aura. His head was hanging low and his pink bangs were covering his eyes.

"Natsu…" Erza said.

"I smell her," he said.

"That's a good thing Ash Face," Gray said.

"Gray," Erza snapped.

"I don't like her scent she's got right now," the Fire Dragon Slayer said. He looked up to his two best friends. His onyx eyes had a serious glint in them and made them both flinch. "It's covered with her blood and this bastard's scent."

"Then we better step on it," Gray said, running again with Erza following. Natsu pulled up the rear.

"Listen, Gray get Lucy out of here. Erza follow him and make sure no one get in your way."

"What about you Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I'm taking take of this bastard on my own," Natsu growled.

They other two nodded as Natsu started running faster in her direction. They ran until the end of the hallway was in sight and an open cell with a man in it and a screaming blonde. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of his blonde.

"LUCY!" he yelled.

Lucy was chained to the wall. Almost covered in blood entirely. Bruises were everywhere and so were cuts. She was barely covered as her dress was tattered to shreds. Lucy's eyes were almost dull but lightened up when she saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"God…no," Erza said.

"Damn it," Gray mumbled.

"Gray, Erza," she whispered. Her eyes started crying when she said his name. "Natsu…" She closed her eyes and turned limp.

"Oh, will you look at that?" the leader asked to the three. "Not dead yet if you're wondering. Not yet at lease." He said that with a grin.

"You bastard!" Erza yelled. A sword appeared in her hands as she was about to charge the leader. An arm was in her way. Gray's. "Gray!" He pointed his chin to Natsu.

His eyes were hidden from their view as he walked towards Lucy. Pushing her captor out of his way. He burned the chains off, careful not to burn Lucy. He slightly smiled thinking about her freaking out once he accidently burnt her. He undid the ties on her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"Lucy…" he whispered to her so quietly that the others in the cell wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Love. But, don't die on me. I won't forgive you if you do Luce."

He walked to Gray and Erza, placing Lucy in his arms gently. "Take her to Wendy," Natsu ordered.

Gray nodded and Erza wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded too. Looking at the one she calls best girl friend in this condition made Erza fear for the worst. They ran out of the room as fire surrounded Natsu. He turned to Lucy's captor with a hard expression that showed him he was pissed off beyond any level.

"Do you know what you have done?" Natsu asked in calm voice. A voice that he never has but uses on _special_ occasions.

The man before him mockingly smiled to the powerful mage before him. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me what I did?"

"You've become Fairy Tail's greatest enemy by attacking one of their own," Natsu said. "Became one of mine in the process too. And you don't want to be an enemy of mine."

The man laughed. "Whatever you say." The man was about to release his paralyzing magic on Natsu but Natsu grabbed his arms before he could do anything to him. "How did you-"

Natsu flipped the leader into the wall behind him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched him with his flaming fist.

"UFF!" the leader let out.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu's arms ignited with fire and threw the leader against the opposite wall. Breaking it, revealing outside where everyone else is.

The man slid down the wall and turned frantically looking at Natsu. His eyes were filled with fear. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare ever since you touched Lucy," Natsu said. "Didn't you ever read fairytales? Try and take the princess away from the dragon, and you'll end up with the other burnt prissy princes."

Natsu ignited one of his hands. "And, for the finally," he whispered. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang." He jabs the leader into the wall and he passes out.

Natsu grabbed the leader and dragged him to where the others put his lackeys. "Damn bastard, messing with my girl," he muttered to himself. Happy flew over his head saying his trademark: _You liiiike her._ "Stupid flying blue cat…"

"Natsu…" Erza called.

He looked at her. Then to Lucy cradled in her arms with Wendy working her magic over her wounds. He ran over to them and took Lucy from Erza.

"How is she?"

"She's alive," Wendy started, "but they did a lot of damage on her. She probably has internal injuries with the ones on her body. We'll have to get Porlyusica-san to look at her."

"We have to move quickly if we want her to make it Natsu," Gray said.

"That's not a problem," Natsu said. "We'll run."

"Salamander, don't you get it?" Gajeel said. "She can't travel in that condition."

Lucy smiled. "I'll be fine," she whispered.

"Luce…" Natsu said.

"Just get me back home, 'kay Natsu?" she said with her gleaming smile he always loved.

"Got it," Natsu said. He picked her up in his arms and waited for everyone to get to their feet. "I'll run moderately slow for her to the train station. We'll ride to Magnolia. Don't worry about it." Everyone nodded as they managed to muster more strength to run to the nearest train station.

Everyone was in front of Natsu and Lucy. He liked it that way. At lease he got to tell Lucy about…anything really.

"Lucy I'm-"

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said first. "I'm sorry that I went on this job without you. And I'm so sorry about getting mad at you at the guild over my bed."

"I'm sorry about your bed. I wanted to surprise with something," Natsu said with a sad kinda grin. Lucy laughed, trying to hide her pain. He caught it though. "Lucy."

"I know about it," she said.

"What?!"

"Happy told me." Natsu glared at the flying cat that was beside Wendy. Reminding himself to skin his kid alive next time he had a chance. "So, what was it?"

"What was what?" Natsu asked.

"The surprise Silly."

"Nothing really important," he answered.

"What? Why not?!" Lucy whined.

"Because this is much better than my surprise."

"What is?"

"This." He stopped running and pressed his lips gently against hers and waited for her response.

Lucy, dreaming of this for a while, widened her eyes before closing them and kissing Natsu back. They pulled away and Natsu's forehead rested on Lucy's.

"See what I mean?" he asked with his childish grin back on his face.

"Okay. I see what you mean."

"I love you Lucy," Natsu said. "I don't want you to do that again though. Or else I won't forgive you ever Heartfilia."

"I love you too Natsu," Lucy said. "And I don't think I'll be doing anything without you Dragneel."

"Good," he said.

"Good," she said. She smiled as he went in for another kiss but was interrupted by Gray's whistling, Erza's screaming (from her secret romantic side), Juvia's screaming (from being released from her love rival), Wendy covering her eyes, Carle yelling at them, and Gajeel's gee-hee.

Happy flew overhead saying, "They liiiike each other!" and "You shouldn't do that Natsu! You'll catch Lucy's weirdness!" or "Lucy will get even more hurt if that continues!"

Both of them blushed, yeah. Natsu yelled, yes. Lucy buried her embarrassed face into Natsu's chest, yep. But, at lease she's safe in his arms and he's holding her tight to him.

Love is a strange thing to Natsu. But he knows whenever his is in trouble. He's always by her side for a fact. Lucy can always count on that. She knows he'll protect her. It's an instinct of his. To protect his princess. And it's hers too. To stay by her dragon. Because if she doesn't, he'll never forgive her until she comes back to him. Where she's safe and sound.


End file.
